In operation, the various components of the various integrated circuits or dies of the three-dimensional structure release heat; however, this released heat limits the power of the integrated circuits and consequently the performance thereof, which is particularly critical in certain applications, such as for example telephony applications.
Furthermore, the intensity of the heat and the thermal flows are not uniform inside the structure, and many thermal obstacles such as, for example, materials with low thermal conductivity and/or the integrated circuits themselves limit the heat dissipation of the structure.
Currently, cooling systems produced in integrated three-dimensional structures are already known but they comprise for example channels snaking into the silicon optionally using through silicon via (TSV) structures, and the production thereof is complex and requires a dedicated manufacturing process.